slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/Polowanie na lekarstwo 5
W kryjówce... -Eli,młody,pomóc ci w czymś?- zapytał Kord. -Zdrowym mnie chyba w ciągu jednej sekundy nie zrobisz, co nie? -Wybacz .-powiedział i wyszedł. Jego przyjaciel dostał jakieś leki,wypił trochę kawy i miał więcej energii .Był nadal osłabiony,ale nie aż tak mocno. Na korytarzu... - Jak tam Eli,trzyma się?- spytał zaniepokojony Pronto. -Ma więcej energii, ale jest jakiś przybity.- powiedział Kord. -No wiesz, może umrzeć. -To nie to. Jego smuci coś innego. Wygląda jakby coś stracił, coś ważnego... -Trixie. Przecież pojechała szukać lekarstwa. -Powiedziałem, że ważnego. -No wiem. Ty , panie jaskiniowiec nie widzisz tyle rzeczy co molenoidy. Gdy walczymy, widać jak on się o nią martwi. Zawsze stara się być przy niej. Nie odrywa od niej wzroku.On chyba się w niej zakochał, a ona chyba w nim. -Ona w nim? -Tak, ona zawsze mu pomaga. Wie, jak go pocieszyć w trudnej chwili. Sama mi zdradziła kilka trików, niestety one wychodzą tylko jej. -Co to za triki? -Obiecałem jej, że nikomu nie powiem i nie zamierzam tego zmienić.Mniejsza z tym. Oni zawsze się wspierają, są przy sobie i wzajemnie rozśmieszają. Są po prostu bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi i nikt tego nie zmieni. -Ale czy nie denerwuje cię to, że oni spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu niż z nami? -Już się z tym pogodziłem. Oni w przeciwieństwie do nas są młodzi i tego potrzebują. Są w takim wieku, w którym takie spędzanie czasu z przyjacielem jest niezbędne. Mają czasami problemy i tylko oni mogą sobie pomóc. Poza tym przyznaj, że byliby słodką parą. Pasują do siebie. -No może i tak. Nie zmienia to faktu , że czuję się zaniedbany- powiedział sarkastycznie. Nie spodziewali się, że ich rozmowę słyszał Eli. Poważnie się nad tym zastanawiał, czy on się faktycznie podoba Trixie? Eli... Czy ja się faktycznie podobam Trixie? Nie wierzę. Ona się we mnie zakochała. Jest to dla mnie szok, ale da się przeżyć. Żałuję tylko tego, że nie wyznałem jej uczuć gdy miałem dobra okazję. ^Była sobota.Eli był wyjątkowo przybity. Była to akurat kolejna rocznica śmierci jego ojca. Chłopak siedział na balkonie ( załóżmy , że go mają), oparty o barierę.Była spokojna noc. Chłopak siedział tam już 3 godziny. Na zewnątrz było trochę zimno.Po chwili Trixie przyszła do niego z kocem i dwiema gorącymi czekoladami.' ''-Jak się czujesz Eli?- zapytała okrywając go kocem i dając mu gorącą czekoladę. ''-Dobrze.-po jego twarzy, dziewczyna domyśliła się, że on kłamał.'' ''-Przecież widzę, że nie.Co się dzieje?'' ''-Jestem smutny, dziś jest kolejna rocznica śmierci ojca .'' ''-Przykro mi.'' ''-Zastanawiam się, co się stanie po walce z Blakkiem?'' ''-Pronto pewnie będzie nawigatorem, Kord mechanikiem,a my to nie wiem. Nie mam na razie planów.'' ''-Przecież twoi rodzice chcieli , abyś przejęła ich biznes.'' ''-Oni nie mają na to wpływu, na to wszystko mam czas. Jeśli będę musiała wybrać to będzie to mój wybór. Nikt nie może mnie do niczego zmusić.'' ''-Czemu nie zaczęłabyś śpiewać? Jesteś naprawdę świetna. Masz cudny głos.'' ''-Nie wiem, na razie nie muszę znać odpowiedzi.'' ''-Ale , co się stanie jak nie wygramy? Ghule Blakka są silniejsze z dnia na dzień. Nie mamy szans.'' ''-Damy radę. Jesteśmy lepsi.'' ''-Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Najlepiej będzie jeśli się poddamy.'' ''-Nawet tak nie mów!'' ''-To prawda. Za bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Jeśli cię skrzywdzi, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.'' ''-Nie martw się o mnie. Jestem silna, ale słabsza od ciebie. Będę przy tobie, aby cię wspierać.'' ''-Serio?'' ''-Serio.-powiedział i dała mu słodkiego buziaka w policzek. Obydwoje się uśmiechnęli i weszli do środka.^'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach